Baby Horror/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "Baby Horror". Script * bell toll sound is heard. Cut to inside the mortuary where Marimen is looking at the clock.From her point of view, she is hallucinating the clock as a creepy baby doll. * Marimen: her head I can't focus at all today. the viewers Last night, Mom bought a cute movie instead of a horror movie.But, if I'm going to get through this day without losing it, I'm going to have to stop thinking about them." * at the [[Martinez House], Joachim is wearing a sweatband and is holding 80s movies as he enters the kitchen.] * Marimen: Joachim screams Can we made a horror movie for the horror movie contest. * Joachim: I know my parents watch R rated movies of the 1980s. * Marimen: What did you mean? * Joachim: When i was a kid they let my older brother watch R rated movies,but they won't let me watch because it contains blood and gore,violence and strong language. * Marimen: her bedroom in a zombie-like trance. the closet only to find two cute movies upset "Two cute movies?! growls Mom can i made a horror movie * Mirimen: Sure thing Marimen. * Marimen: Okay, Carmen, what do we need to start a movie? * Carmen: I got one! "The Baby and The Ghost". * Marimen: Great, Carmen, what happens? * Carmen: Well, there was a human baby girl... * Marimen: on a typewriter Human baby girl... * Carmen: And a ghost girl... * Marimen: typing A ghost girl... * Carmen: And they go on ghostly and surreal adventures in Los Angeles... * Marimen: typing Los Angeles... * Carmen: The End * Marimen: End. typing That's great, Carmela. paper Hmm, seems kinda short. * Carmen: I have an idea. Let's make it longer! * Marimen: Longer, yes. Ok, let's have a baby girl befriends a brain eating demon flower * Carmen: Yeah, and then a ghost girl taught a baby girl how to possesses people * Marimen: laughs Good one, Carmela. laugh * Reggie: to table What are you doing? * Marimen: We're making a horror movie. * Reggie: Great! I made these costumes, right here. * Marimen: Great Idea Reggie * to outside San Ramon Cemetery * Marimen: Let's meet the highly skilled professionals who will help us fulfill your dream of being on the big screen.Reggie will made the costumes. * Reggie: Hey * Marimen: My baby sister Gabi Martinez is the leading lady. Victoria Aves will cater the affair. * Marimen: Carmen will run the camera. * Marimen: This is Pedro. He's in charge of the makeup department. * Pedro: away Uh, no thanks. Who wants to be the 'makeup department'? * Marimen: Not makeup department, you're the makeup artist. * Pedro: Artist? back * Marimen: Makeup artist. * Marimen: Ok, places everybody. Pedro, are our actors ready? * Pedro: As they'll ever be. * Marimen: Alright and...... action! is reading a book she noticed Margarita hovering just outside the open window. * Margarita: Hey Helena wanna play i got.... * Helen: I'm busy go play on traffic * Joachim: sighs Look i will not played as a creepy pale skinned man reluctantly played as a creepy pale skinned man. * Marimen: And action! * Margarita: Hey Juan whatcha doin! * Joachim: Beat it Margarita i'm busy! * facepalms,Later * Marimen: Carmen, this is good. Roll the film. * Margarita: Helen is that you * Helen: Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for a demon flower you tried to feed me * Margarita: I'm sorry * Helen: Yes bring me some brains. * the Martinez House * Helen: starts Well, our big moment, us up on the big screen. is sleeping * Marimen: sleeping and Carmen each grab a canister of popcorn while watching the movie. * Gabi: on-screen Uh-oh! * Carmen: as Helen Hey Guys you look terrible * Marimen: Ow my head. open the fridge,eats a pizza,burps and closes the fridge.Then 'FIN' comes on-screen * Marimen and Carmen: cheering Yay! other movie club members are disappointed Category:Transcripts